Heero's Wings
by El Terrible Fizzy
Summary: Duo is an orphan and Heero is an abused child. Can Duo save his soul before something terrible happens? part trois is up!
1. Heero's Wings

Warnings: AU, character death, A little language, religion, angst

Rating:PG-13

Summary: Duo is an orphan living at an orphanage. One night a young man shows up and changes his life forever.

This is dedicated to a good friend of mine, Kiki Starwind, she loved this story and it made her cry so tell me what you think eh?

Heero's Wings

He sat in his small room and hummed a tune. It as true that he, Duo Maxwell, did not have a family, that he was an orphan, but he was a happy orphan.

He had a mother figure, Sister Helen, and God was his father. At least that was what he had been taught. He was sixteen and had been living in the orphanage most of his life.

He was about to get up and pace when a knock sounded at his door.

"Duo, it's Sister Helen." He opened the door quickly.

"Hi Sister Helen, What's up?" She smiled and patted his head.

"Duo, would you go up to the chapel and light a candle?"

"Who's it for?"

"It's an unspoken request of mine, God knows what it's for."

"Okay," the reason Sister Helen had asked him to do it was because he was one of the oldest orphans there, and they were swamped with a lot of younger children. He made his way solemnly to the chapel and proceeded to light the requested candle and another. Then he prayed.

_Oh God, please help me! I love you with all of my heart, but I don't know what to do! Please help! Amen-_

He sighed and stood. He smiled up at a statue of the Holy Virgin. "Later Babe." He was about to leave the chapel when something started banging on the door. He went up to see what is was.

The knocks were frantic, so even though he'd get his knuckles smacked, he ran through the chapel. He opened the door and saw a boy, standing there, shivering , shaking and injured.

"Please...help...me..." the boy fell into Duo's arm. He was shivering.

"SISTER HELEN! FATHER MAXWELL!" The two old folks came rushing in.

"Duo? What is it?"

"This boy! He needs help!" The three of the brought the wet boy into the chapel and down into the orphanage. "Just take him to my room, we're full."

"Okay." t hey deposited the boy on Duo's bed.

"Would you bring me some water and some bandages?" Sister Helen nodded. This was a test, she realized, for Duo. A test he'd have to pass on his own.

When she returned, she saw her braided, priest-in-training drying the injured boy off. The chocolate haired youth was still unconscious. "Thank you, sister."

"You're welcome." She and Father Maxwell soon left Duo alone to deal with the boy. There were too many things that had to be done.

!break in time!

Duo stared at the boy. His injuries were congruent with those of someone who'd been severely beaten. The boy had stripes on his back from a belt, bruises all over his body and Duo suspected that he was of couple of bruised or broken ribs.

He was clearing the blood from the boy's face when the boy woke up.

"Am I in heaven?"

"No..."

"Then I'm in Hell again."

"No, you're at Maxwell Orphanage slash Church, remember? You were banging on the door." Prussian blue eyes looked at him and the boy nodded. He looked to be of Asian descent. "I'm Duo, who are you?"

"Mud, Slug, Maggot, Worthless, take your pick." His voice was cold.

"How about a real name that doesn't degrade you or put you down." The boy actually had to think about it.

"Heero, I think that's what they called me."

"You don't remember, perhaps your injuries were worse than I thought. I'll have Sister Helen call the hosp-"

"NO! Don't! I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay, sheesh. Calm down Heero. I'm going to have some soup brought up. Think you can eat?"

"Yeah, but why are you doing this?"

"Because it's my duty"

"What are you some kinda priest?" Duo smiled at his question.

"I'm a priest-in-training." And so that would account for his black attire and white collar. "Don't worry Heero, I'll take care of you."

"You don't have to you know."

"I do," they sat in silence for a couple minutes before Duo spoke again. "Heero, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure I guess." The boy's tone never changed.

"I have two questions, actually. Do you know Jesus as your savior?" Heero shook his head. "Okay, who did this to you?" He saw Heero tense, then he sighed and said.

"My father."

"I can't believe someone would do this to a child." Duo stood and began to pace.

"I've lived like this my entire life. I've learned to accept that no one loves me, not even God, because I pleaded and begged him to take me away from it all and he never did."

"He has now Heero!" Duo sat on the bed next to the blue eyed boy. "God loves you Heero, he loves everyone."

"How! How can he love me if my own parents can't?" Duo sighed.

"Some people don't deserve to be parents and some have got it all wrong, but God is the Ultimate Parent." They sat on the bed for a good half hour before someone brought in some soup. "Thanks Michael."

"You're welcome Duo!" The young boy grinned and left the room. Duo offered the steaming bowl to Heero. He took it and started spooning the liquid into his mouth.

"That boy...the one that brought the soup. His parents beat him too. God took them away and brought Michael here...he misses them. I don't understand, maybe it's cause I never had parents." Heero let his spoon fall.

"He misses them because he interprets the beatings as love. I did the same thing when I was younger."

"He knows now that it wasn't love and that he is loved." There were a few moments of silence before Heero asked.

"Are you sure that God could love me? I'm marked now."

"Me too, hey I went to a foster home and was abused. I'm marked too, please, let me save you!"

"Why do you care?" The injured boy was crying now.

"Because God cares. I'm a vessel of God and I care too. I won't let you go back there.

"I have to go back. If I don't they will come looking for me."

"Heero I know people, we can get you emancipated. We can set you free."

"I'll never be free." Heero finished the soup and laid down. His eyes closed almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Okay...so i know...it's not the greatest work of the 21st century but i try! So...give me a few reviews tell me if you like it, hate it, too much religion... I'd like to continue it if someone out there likes it...Much Love X 19 El Terrible!


	2. Heero's Wings Part Deux

Rating:PG-13, Character Death, OOCness, AU, GOD!

Authors notes/rants

Thanks to the people who reviewed the first part of Heero's Wings..I'm kinda new at this...and I'm sorry I wrote Heero OOC, i didn't mean too but it's hard not to write him OOC because he's like a statue! Oh well if you don't like it you can suck onan ice cube. Ummmm...Much love X 19 but you might not like me so much after this chapter of Heero's Wings... There is a lot of God in this chapter too, umm if you don't like God don't read it and giveme bad reveiws and tell me I'm too religious..this is just one story okay?

Part Deux of Heero's Wings

Heero Yuy hurt like hell on the inside and outside. He woke up in the middle of the night because he heard something. He sat up and saw the braided boy who'd helped him sitting on the floor at a tiny altar. There were four or five maybe six candles burning.

Heero realized that Duo was praying.

"_Lord, Merciful Lord, please help Heero see that you do love him and that he'll be set free one day. When he gets to your kingdom. You cannot fault those who are ignorant. He would love you if he knew the healing powers you have. And finally for myself, You've kept my cancer at bay and I thank you for all you have given me. I hope my mom and dad are safe within your arms. Amen" _

"You've got cancer?" Heero's question came before he could stop it.

"Yeah, you look surprised. Not everyone that has cancer loses their hair. No in fact, I've never lost a hair to cancer. I've done a lot of praying and used some alternative medicine. The doctors told me I had six months to live."

Heero gasped and Duo just chuckled.

"I was ten, now I'm sixteen, the doctors were wrong."

"God did that for you didn't he?" Duo nodded. " I want to know about him, can you tell me some?"

"Sure." The next two and half hours Duo told Heero about God and His Son Jesus. Then he told Heero his own story.

"I want that! I want that feeling! Duo will you baptize me? Tonight? Right now?"

"Sure, I don't believe you need a real priest to do it. God knows how much I love him, he'll accept my baptism of you. Let's go up to the chapel." Heero tried to stand and his legs buckled. Duo caught him and quietly they entered the chapel.

Duo sat Heero down and got some of the blessed water that Father Maxwell kept around.

"Okay Heero, I'm not really sure how to do this but I'm trying. Do you accept God for all He is and accept the love that He has for you?" Heero nodded and answered.

"Yes."

"Do you renounce all other forms of gods and know in your heart that there is only one God and His only Son Jesus Christ?"

"Yes."

"Good." They snickered and Duo sprinkled water into Heero's messy hair. "I baptize you in the name of The Father, The Son and The Holy Ghost, Amen."

"Thank you, Duo. I feel great! Wonderful! Lighthearted!"

"That's Jesus in your heart Heero." They went back to Duo's room and Heero walked confidently on his own two legs...without a limp.

!break in time! Next morning.

Duo woke up late that morning. He'd slept in the chair and let Heero have his bed. He looked to the bed, but the boy he'd led to Christ was gone. There was a note on the pillow.

_**Duo, **_

_**Thank you so much, I'm not afraid to go back home now. Thank you so much, I know I've already written it but it doesn't matter! I wish you the best of luck within your life I'm going to try to come to your church this Sunday and bring my mom and dad. **_

_**Thanks again, Heero Y. **_

Duo smiled. He was happy that Heero had the courage and spirit of Christ within him. Walking out of his room he went to the dining room and Father Maxwell called him into his office.

"Duo, do you know what the Holy Water was doing out near the altar?" He looked down and chewed his lip for a second.

"Yes, sir. I baptized Heero, he asked me too! Please don't be angry! I saw a miracle happen last night! He couldn't walk at all when he left my room, after I baptized him he walked back on his own, without a limp!"

"Then that truly is a miracle! I'm proud of you, go get some grub ok?" Duo nodded and left the room.

braces for impact of bullets Please DO NOT shoot me! I had to give Duo cancer to have Heero start to draw himself towards Duo to trust him. So he could come to know God before the end...I know I know...theres a lot of GOD in this chapter but oh well...EL TERRIBLE!


	3. Heero's Wings Part Trois

Author's Note and Thank You's

If you've read the first part of this you know the ratings and you know i don't own Gundam Wing...because if i did...I'd be rich and i would'n't have written this story. The inspiration for this fic came from another fic that was written to the song "Concrete Angel" It was very sad and I wanted to write a sad story. I've tried hard and I'm sorry for my imperfections. So...MUCH LOVE X 19 to you who've actually read this story and to those of you who have reviewed...Thank you and Bon Nuit!

Heero's Wings Part Trois.

Sunday morning Duo looked out into the pews from his place in the choir, Heero was not there. He felt so disappointed. When the service ended Father Maxwell sent him to buy a Sunday paper. As he was walking out he heard a couple of ladies talking.

"Did you hear about that poor Yuy boy?"

"Yes it's such a shame." He brushed it off and went down the road to the store. After he bought the paper he flipped through it to the obituaries to pray for the people's souls, and what he found there shocked him.

(-Heero Yuy-

Heero Yuy, 16, died March 6th at 10:20 p.m. at Saint Wing Hospital Services closed. He precedes his parents.)

Then there was a picture, a school picture of an unsmiling boy, the one he'd saved about two nights ago. He ran like a cheetah to the church.

"FATHER MAXWELL!"

"What is it Duo?" The man appeared in an instant.

"He died. Heero died!"

"Oh My Goodness! What happened?"

"I don't know it was in the paper! Will you take me to Saint Wing Hospital?"

"Yes, yes of course!"

!a little later!

They went to the hospital and found out from the nurse that Heero had been beat to death by someone and dropped off at his home.

"That's not the truth and you people know it! His father did it!"

"Sir you need to keep your son quiet this is a private ward!" They were basically telling them to leave, so they did.

!the following week!

They went to all the graveyards in town until they found Heero's grave. There were no flowers just a smalls stone. It was Duo's undoing. He knew it he'd have been given and chance he and Heero would've been the best of friends.

"Can we find his parents Father Maxwell?"

"Why would you want to find them?"

"To pray for their souls when they enter Hell." (This is a favorite part of mine and Kiki's)

"Duo you can't speak like that it's our duty to lead people like that to Our Father."

"I know. I'm just so angry. Why did he have to die? Why does everyone I care about die?"

"You care about the children, Sister Helen and I, we're not dead."

"But they're hurting!" He put his bouquet of on Heero's grave. He let his tears fall as he and Father Maxwell had their own service for Heero. Duo vowed there that he would give Heero a monument to signify his freedom.

A hesitant hand knocked on the door. A gruff sound came as did the shuffling of feet. "Who is it?" A loud mean voice asked.

"Is this the Yuy residence?"

"Yeah, look we don't need you shoving religion on us!"

"I am not here to shove religion on you, I was merely coming by to tell you that I am and will be praying for you the rest of my natural life.'

"I don't need nobody praying for me! Get out of here punk!"

"Yes you do!" Duo screamed into the wood of the door. "It must be hard knowing you killed your own son."

"What!" The door swung open and Duo smiled at the man and finished his piece.

"I knew Heero and I saved him. He and I would've been great friends! I'm sorry that I lost him without ever getting to know him and I hope you're sorry you lost him too." Then Duo turned heel and left, never looking back.

From that day forward, Duo prayed for Heero's parents. Only a mere month after Heero's death, Duo decided he knew what he wanted to do. He started a fund with the help of the church. It was the "Give Heero Wings Fund" . Duo traveled to various churches telling the congregations about his fund and why he started it and that every penny helped and was appreciated.

The money he made went to giving Heero a real tombstone and to fulfilling his vow. The day it was unveiled was close to Duo's eighteenth birthday.

"Today's a good day as all of God's days. I wanted to get this tombstone for my friend Heero so his life could be remembered. I didn't know him well and due to a tragic accident he was taken away. I think it was God's sign to me to have some purpose in life. I decided that I will not be going into the priesthood. I'm going to run a foundation for abused children."

And that's exactly what Duo did.

When he was twenty-two, his cancer returned.

Friends encouraged him to seek treatment.

Duo refused.

He died two years later at the age of twenty-four after helping over two thousand abused children.

When his eyes closed for the final time, he was met by a brown haired, blue eyed boy with iridescent white wings.

"Thanks Duo, you saved me and helped me get my wings."

Owari

Sorry for that...um...tell me what you think eh? EL TERRIBLE...


End file.
